1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to domestic heating plants and more particularly to a novel combination of heat transfer units to heat a home.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional heating units for homes generally include a hot water heater and a furnace. A central air conditioning evaporator coil is usually included in the plenum of the furnace for air conditioning purposes during the summer. The hot water heater provides hot water for the usual household needs. The BTU capacity of the furnace is substantially greater than the BTU capacity of the hot water heater. To operate either of the units at lower than their design capacity will result in inefficiency and fuel waste.